


Johnny Went Down to Hell

by DanielLC



Category: Devil Went Down to Georgia - Charlie Daniels Band (Song)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielLC/pseuds/DanielLC
Summary: Johnny plays one last song.Written in verse. Intended as a song, but doesn't include music.This is a fan sequel to The Devil Went Down to Georgia and The Devil Comes Back to Georgia. You really only need to listen to the first for context, but I recommend them both.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Johnny Went Down to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write all of this. The beginning comes from [this comment](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L0XUTD7QYcs&lc=UgxzJisUtbdTgnN29ut4AaABAg.92dO8xQTyxq92nj_nYgjs0) by AngelWedge, and [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L0XUTD7QYcs&lc=UgxzJisUtbdTgnN29ut4AaABAg.92dO8xQTyxq9Amerc7MR3h) by NotJohnnyBurns.

Now Johnny's son's a young man while Johnny has grown old.  
Hanging over Johnny's mantle is a fiddle made of gold.  
It's a legend in their hometown how he came on such a prize,  
The only man in Georgia who could best the Devil twice.

He's the best there's ever been and he knows that is no lie,  
But time kept moving on and even the best die.  
Secure in the belief that he had always done his best,  
Johnny came to paradise to face his final test.

But St. Peter closed the pearly gates, said "I can't let you in;  
"'Cause even for the best a prideful act is still a sin.  
But there's still a way to save you, though you're no more than a man  
You must return that sinful item to where fire roams the land:

Johnny, on your journey, we hope you're doing well  
So down the stairs from Heaven, and the Highway to Hell  
You walk right to the Devil, and you know his song and dance  
But careful cuz this is your final chance!

Johnny faced the Devil, and he asked for one bet more.  
"How about we give our little contest an encore.  
If I lose I keep your fiddle. Win and I am free.  
But I know I'll always win. Go ahead and see."

The Devil laughed and said to Johnny, "It's pride that was your sin.  
If you want to leave this place, you'll need to let me win.  
Beat me and you keep your fiddle made of gold.  
Throw the contest and you keep your soul."

Now the Devil may be crafty, but he played this contest fair.  
He played a platinum fiddle, and music filled the air.  
He played his fiddle harder than any mortal could.  
And that platinum fiddle sang like no fiddle made of wood.

(Devil's solo)

Johnny knew it was his very soul that was at stake.  
But that one was a challenge he just had to take.  
He was mortal last he played, but now he was no more.  
And he played his fiddle with no muscles to get sore.

He played the Devil's golden fiddle like no fiddler could.  
It was not a mortal fiddle made of mortal wood.  
He played a song on that fiddle like no song before.  
Not on the ground, above the sky, or underneath the floor.

(Johnny's solo)

The Devil laughed and told him "Johnny, you just couldn't fail,  
and now for all eternity, you'll be stuck down here in Hell."  
But Johnny smiled and told the Devil "One day I'll be free.  
'Cause I'm the best there's ever been, but I ain't the best there'll be."

So next time you play the fiddle, fiddle best you can.  
And if you beat the best there's been, you can free that man.  
If you match Johnny's fiddle, you'll give him another shot.  
But keep that pride of yours in check or you'll take Johnny's spot.


End file.
